


Trust Me!

by alexcat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they appear.





	Trust Me!

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 2017 Drabble Challenge   
> 

“That’s not the TARDIS!” Amy Pond shouted as they approached the shiny little camper. 

“But we’re in America now,” the Doctor said. “They don’t travel around in blue Police boxes! They like something shinier, more snazzy!” He was wiggly with excitement as only this Doctor could be. 

“Looks more like a sardine tin to me,” Rory chimed in. 

The Doctor looked exasperated for a minute, then said, “Go on in with you! You’ll see!”

Slowly they opened the door and stepped inside…

The TARDIS! All bigger on the inside and everything. 

“How?” Amy asked. 

“Trust me, Amy. I’m the Doctor!”


End file.
